Hospital Situations
by 13luckystars
Summary: Andley


"Andy!" Ashley called from his bedroom.

"What Ash?" I called back after turning the volume down on the television.

"Can you please come here?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" he yelled sounding desperate and angry.

"Because. Why can't you come down here?" I asked wondering what he could have done this time.

"Andy please."

With a sigh I got up off the couch and walked up the stairs into Ashley's room.

When I walked in Ashley looked at me with a deer in the headlights look. With him not wanting to move from under the blankets I pretty much guessed what was wrong, but that did not mean I wasn't going to make him explain the situation to me.

"Andy, I have a problem." He said and I just continued to stare at him from the doorway.

"And what would that be?"

"I kind of took that drug Jinxx gave me a few days ago."

I grinned at him mockingly. "The one that boosts your sexual need or whatever?" I asked knowing without a doubt that that was the one.

"Yes."

"So your problem is?"

"The box said to see a doctor if your erection lasted over four hours."

"And?"

"It's been a lot longer than four hours and it's too painful to move."

It might have been mean but I started laughing. Ashley totally deserved this.

Ashley looked at me, impatiently waiting for me to stop laughing. "So are you going to take me to the doctor's or not?"

"Sure." I said, starting to head to my car.

"Um, Andy?" Ashley said making me turn back.

"What?"

"I kind of need help."

I rolled my eyes but went back to help him. I couldn't help but think that he needed a lot more help than what he was asking for.

It turned out that Ashley hadn't put any boxers on after his plaything had left, which meant I had to help him put some on. If it had happened with any of my other friends it wouldn't have been a big deal, but this was Ashley so of course it was a big deal.

After getting his boxers on I moved away from him quickly. He definitely doesn't need help in that department, I thought.

"See something you like Biersack?" Ashley asked me with a grin on his face.

My cheeks reddened, I hadn't even realized I had been looking there. "Put some clothes on Boner Boy." I replied, attempting to ignore his comment.

After Ashley had got clothes and put them on, we headed to the hospital. Getting Ashley's clothes on had been no trip to the park though; when he said it was painful to move he wasn't joking. Every time he moved just a little bit he would cry out, and quite a few times he had screamed right into my ear. Whenever he did that, we were both in pain.

"You think you can get out of the car by yourself?" I asked leaning into the car after opening his door.

"Yeah," he said so I moved out of the way.

Very slowly, Ashley got his right leg out of the car and grabbed onto the door handle. The whole time his face was contorted in pain.

"Shut the fuck up Biersack." He said as I nearly fell to the ground from laughing so hard.

"Ash, you have no clue how funny this is," I said and grabbed onto his arm, pulling him the rest of the way out of the car.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Ashley yelled.

"Stop complaining; this is your fault."

Ashley glared at me but still leaned against me so he could walk somewhat comfortably.

"Hi, we need to see Dr. Merk." I said to the receptionist once we got inside.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but we really need to see her." Ashley said.

Shit, I totally forgot Ashley's doctor was a woman!

The receptionist looked at Ashley. "Why do you need to see her?"

Suddenly Ashley stood straight up and I looked over at him to see his Purdy grin on his face. With a groan I knew immediately what he was doing. Even though this woman was not even close to Ashley's type, he was going to flirt with her to get in to see his doctor. I really wanted to slap him.

"You know you have beautiful eyes." He said leaning over the counter. The situation was somewhat better when I saw Ashley tense up.

The receptionist blushed and started typing. "I think I can squeeze you in. You can go right in to that room back there; I'll get Dr. Merk in as soon as I can."

Ashley turned around with a grin on his face and leaned against me again. "To the room Biersack!"

"I hope you know you're disgusting." I said seriously feeling sick.

Sadly I knew I was only feeling sick because he was flirting with her and not me. Sure he had been disgusting whenever he flirted before, but now that I had a fucking crush on him it was even worse. Why did I have to like a man-whore?

"Hey, I needed to get in. Why not use my natural ability?"

I rolled my eyes but helped him get into the room and sat down anyway.

When the doctor walked in I couldn't help but laugh. If the receptionist was able to get the doctor into see Ashley that fast, he was going to have a lot of fun getting rid of her.

"Hi Dr. Merk." Ashley said with a grin.

At that moment I really wanted someone to just shoot me. Ashley's doctor was definitely his type; blonde hair, big breasts hanging out of an almost non-existent top. I really wanted to know if her outfit was okay in a hospital work environment, but I figured the guys were too sucked into how she looked to care about the dress code.

"Doctor, is that outfit even appropriate?" Ashley asked adding a growl at the end.

"Are you seriously flirting with me Ashley? Why are you here anyway?"

"He took too much of a sexual drug and now can't get rid of his erection." I commented from the seat I was sitting in.

"And who are you?" she asked with a confused look.

Ashley looked at me with a look that said he'd kill me if I ruined his chance with her. How much of a chance did he seriously have though?

"He's just my roommate." He said and for some reason that really stung. I wasn't his friend, I was just his roommate.

"I'm going out to the car." I said but when I looked at Ashley I didn't think he had heard me, he looked too engrossed with flirting with his doctor to notice his roommate.

When I got to the car I wasn't surprised to realize there were tears running down my face. I hated how much this situation hurt me. Ashley had been my friend for years, he had been picking up girls for years, and I didn't see why now it would be bothering me so much. He had always been perverted, was it that now I wasn't only gay but in love with my best friend that made this hurt?

"Fuck." I said dragging out the word. "My life just does not want to work out."

"Why not?" Ashley said getting back in the car.

I jumped. "God Ash, you about gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," he said and looked at me with worry etched on his face.

While quickly wiping tears from my face I decided I was extremely glad I had decided not to put make up on this morning.

After checking my reflection in the mirror I turned on the car and started driving home, trying to pretend nothing was wrong.

"Andy, what's wrong?" Ashley asked after a few minutes.

"Nothing Ash."

"Was it that I was flirting with my doctor even though she was treating me for an over lasting erection?" he said obviously ignoring my 'nothing' lie.

Figuring he was only going to keep guessing until I told him I gave in. "That was only part of the problem."

"Then what's the other part?"

"You don't want to know, you don't care."

"Yes I do! I care more about your opinions of me than I do anyone else's!"

"You still wouldn't want to know this! You're too fucking straight!" I yelled feeling more tears threatening to spill.

Why the fuck did I just say that? I though. Now he would have an extra clue to help him figure out my problem. I'm such a fuck up.

"Andy, pull over." Ashley said softly.

Getting off the highway I pulled onto a back road where I could stop the car.

"Andy, what is wrong?" Ashley asked again looking at me with his brown eyes filled with, what appeared to be, worry.

That look made me break. "I love you Ashley! More than a brother or a band mate or whatever the hell people think our relationship is! I hate it when you bring those prostitutes home because sometimes I want to be one of them just so you would notice me. Sometimes I wish you would get so drunk that you didn't care who you fucked and would fuck me just so I could be close to you! I don't want you to bring those girls home; I want to be the one you go to when you need that." I finished in a whisper with tears flowing freely from my eyes.

"Andy, I had no idea." Ashley said his eyes wide and caring.

I looked at him, shocked. "That was the point. You weren't supposed to know."

"Andy, the only reason I bring all those girls home is so I can keep my mind off of a certain someone, even just for a little while." Ashley replied softly.

"Yeah, well, that's great. Not everyone will fuck anything with a pulse to get their mind off of things." I said knowing that made me sound like a little kid throwing a temper tantrum.

Ashley placed his hand on my cheek softly and stared into my eyes. "Andy, I need to get my mind off of you. The way your eyes shine when you smile, the way your hair looks after a show, the way the water makes your skin glow after you've taken a shower, the way you talk to the fans about not giving in. Andy, everything you do drives me crazy. I want to be able to hold you, but I didn't think you felt the same way."

"A-ash, are you serious?"

Ashley nodded and slowly got closer to me.

When his lips were next to my ear he whispered, "You can be my many night stands."

I knew when I quickly turned my head and pressed my lips to his he was surprised, but when he started to kiss back I felt a warmth fill my body that I never wanted to leave.


End file.
